Best Friends In Love
by Neneh94
Summary: Bella has been best friends with Edward since Senior year. What happens when she asks Edward for a favor or will he ask? READ/LOVE/REVIEW NKOTB 1ST TIME WRITER
1. Way Too Weird

N94:I'm The Newest Kid On The Block. NKOTB

I Hope This New 1st Story I Have Done Is Good.

Have Fun Reading.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was crying like a little baby about my virginity. I wished I could just get it over with but who. I just hoped Alice or Jacob didn't find me in my room. Just great it had to be one of them. I heard someone come in I knew it was late.

"Alice I'm ok don't – oh hey Edward" I said wiping my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong" he said concerned like always when I cried. Me and him shared a room I knew him since 12th grade. We met in Biology I met Alice then too. We became good friends, great friends. Alice was dating Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. While, Rosalie was dating Emmett who is Alice's and Edward's brother.

"Nothing". I knew he didn't buy it.

"Bella come on I know you only cry when you're upset". Damn him and Jacob, my best friend since birth, only knew that.

"I'm not really upset but- oh just never mind" Why would I talk to him about this. I knew I needed sleep but before I could shut the bathroom door to change he stopped it with his foot.

"Edward I need to change"

"First you have to tell me what's wrong" he smiled.

"Fine ugh you're lucky you're my best friend"

"Ok now tell me"

"Well promise not to laugh"

"Why would I laugh if it hurt you" he was good.

"Promise"

"I promise now stop distracting me Bella tell me"

"You know how I'm a virgin"

"Yeah and"

"I don't want to be anymore"

"You don't have a boyfriend though"

"Duh don't you think I know that I just want it to be gone" I was crying now great making him worry more.

"Um well ok I'm going to ask you something you have to try not to be angry if I ask you"

"Okaayy" I was confused what was it going to be.

"I could be your first if you want ok never mind" he was so nervous.

"No, because we are best friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Trust me it won't and I rather be your first than some jerk who would just dump you" was he serious. I don't know he's my best friend but no one is home and no one would know.

"Ok" I was blushing I just knew I was. He looked up a little surprised.

"Are you sure?" of course I would be happy I guess but what about him I just didn't want to use him.

"Yes" before I could finish his face was so close to mine.

I could see his emerald green eyes staring at me with passion his forehead on mine. I decided to make the first move since it was my virginity. I leaned closer to him and he leaned down so he could touch his lips to mine. His lips were warm and soft as he kissed me. He picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

It felt a little weird to be kissing my best friend this way but I had this spark when his lips touched mine. He pulled away for a second looking into my eyes. I just nodded. He kissed me sweetly and passionately he reached for my shirt. I pulled away so he could take it off. I felt him stare at me I was going to cover up.

"Your beautiful, Bella" he kissed me again his tongue sliding on my lower lip causing me to moan. I felt so good. I needed more I tugged on his shirt. He lifted it up I could see his well built chest perfect. I seen it before of course we were roommates but it was different in this new light. He started to kiss and suck on my neck causing me to moan. He walked into our room and laid me on the bed.

"Bella are you sure about this we could stop"

"I'm sure"

He started to take my socks off then he slowly unbuttoned my pants. His hands were shaking a little, I was nervous too. He lifted my lower back so he could take my pants off. He kissed my legs. He kissed me sliding his tongue to mine. My hands were sliding down his chest to his pants. I unbuttoned them and slide them off. He threw them somewhere around the room.

We were breathing heavily. He unclipped my bra, massaging my breast gently. He kissed the side of my breast and sucked lightly causing me to moan loudly, good thing no one was home.

He started to kiss me down on my stomach, my core was there. I didn't know what he was going to do. Then it hit me. He was hovering over it.

"Edward you don't have to"

"I'm going to be your first everything" he was taking this too seriously. He never talked that way. Ever. I wasn't going to stop him, but I had to let him have his fun too.

He lowered his head and he started to kiss my thigh and the sides of where my underwear was. He placed his hands on both sides of my hips and carefully removed my underwear. He lowered his head and I couldn't see him anymore. I was getting anxious and more nervous. I went to look and he pushed me down.

"Just relax" I couldn't nothing was happening.

Then I felt his tongue licking my thigh. It felt like nothing I ever felt before. He kissed and licked my core.

"Edward" I cried his name out loud. I could feel his breathing on me and pleasure surrounded me. His tongue slid into my hole massaging my inside. I couldn't handle it anymore I needed him. I brought his head to mine kissing him roughly. He knew what I wanted he came closer to me trying not to put his weight on me he pulled away for a second.

"Bella it's going to hurt I'm going to go slow ok" I nodded. I knew it was going to hurt I've heard many stories of course.

He pushed in me very slowly it only hurt a little. He held me tightly being careful not to hurt me. He pushed in a little more and it hurt like hell. My nails dug in his back causing him to flinch. Tears came down me face. He rubbed my back trying to soothe me. He kissed my shoulder and neck calming me as I sobbed into his neck. He waited a couple of minutes before he went deeper, I could feel that he was all the way in. He started moving slowly in and out the pain decreasing in the process. It started feeling good.

I pushed him into me telling him to continue. He moved in and out in a pattern. I pulled him closer my legs wrapped around his waist my hands pulling him tighter to my body. He moved faster and harder. Pleasure wrapped around my body he was kissing my neck.

"Edward" I screamed his name.

"Are you ok" he was worried. I just nodded so he would keep going. He pushed in me harder, causing new waves of pleasure. I thrust myself, so I could meet him half way. The friction was so powerful.

I felt my climax. I was breathing heavy. I moved my hips in circles and came to my climax. He just laid on top of me still inside. I rolled onto him so I could breathe. I kissed him lightly.

"Are you ok, Bella" he said pushing my hair back, looking me deep in the eyes.

"Perfect" that was last thing I said before I fell asleep.

* * *

N94: Hope You Didn't See That Coming.

Hope You Liked It.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Let's See What's Next.

Shall We!


	2. What's Next

N94: NKOTB

Next Chapter They Wake Up.

OOOO SCANDALOUS!!!

* * *

BPOV

I woke up when I heard a knock. I putting my robe on. When Jacob walked in seeing Edward naked on my bed.

"Oh My God" I covered his mouth with my hand before he could say anything else. He nodded and we walked into his room, Tanya was sleeping.

"Tell me everything" he whispered.

"Like what" I whispered back.

"Why, Edward were you drunk"

"No, I was crying last night when Edward came in and asked what's wrong"

"So how did it start"

"God, Jacob um let's see I told him I didn't want to be a virgin anymore and he offered if he could be my first"

"Ok and well how was it"

"It hurt in the beginning but then you know and it was great"

"Ok" he shrugged.

"Um Jake" I knew I had to tell him he is my best friend.

"Yeah what is it Bella" he was concerned now. Great.

"Ok I think I fell for Edward" I hope he wasn't mad I couldn't handle that.

"I kind of figured you would most people do" what the hell, how did he know well oh yeah he wasn't a virgin.

"Um ok I'm going to make breakfast" I had to get out of there it had too much tension even if he was the only one there.

EPOV

I woke I had the weirdest dream that I took Bella's virginity. When I looked at where I was. Oh my god I slept with Bella. I knew she wasn't drunk, but did she really agree to this. I looked at my bare body. Oh god she did I really hoped she didn't hate me. I felt a connection last night; it was great for me to be her first other than any guy who would just dump her after he got what he wanted.

I had to tell someone, but where was Bella. I smelled food she was making breakfast. She usually did that on Sundays. I got changed and walked to Emmett's room. I knocked on the door he would know what to do. When he opened, I knew Rosalie was still sleeping.

"I need to talk to you its important" I really didn't want to disturb Rose she would get pissed if anyone ruined her beauty rest. We walked down the hall to the Lounge Room.

"What is it" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Ok I asked Bella if I could be her first" I was nervous how would he react Bella was like a sister to him even though Alice is ours.

"Really ok how did she react"

"Well" he laughed ok not the best idea to tell Emmett. I just glared at him.

"Ok sorry so how did this come up" he was acting serious now.

"She was crying and asked what was wrong she told me that she didn't want to be a virgin anymore so I asked and you know the rest"

"Ok" he was about to leave until I said.

"We made love" oh fuck what did I do this time. He turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Love"

"I felt a connection and I never felt like this" I blurtted out. Damn.

"Um uh"

"I think I fell for her"

"Ok well I think breakfast is done" He said before going out the door.

* * *

N94: Is Something Going To Happen Between Them!

Let's See.

Shall We!


	3. Not Ready

N94:NKOTB

Do They Tell Each Other.

Find Out!

* * *

BPOV

I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I usually cooked breakfast on Sundays. I saw that everyone was awake. I heard Emmett and Jacob laughing and giggling like little girls. I knew what was wrong with Jacob but Emmett it was kind of weird. I grabbed the plates and felt Edward touch me by accident. My knees went weak and the plates slipped out of my hand crashing to the floor just like me. Everyone ran to see what was happening. I had a cut it was making me kind of dizzy but I had to clean the mess. I saw Edward start to but I didn't want him too.

"Let me do this"

"Bella you're bleeding let me"

"No, I did it let me clean the mess" I knew I was being stubborn but I didn't care. I was shaking slightly I hoped no one noticed.

"Bella are you ok" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Jacob answered. I knew she wasn't going to drop it she never did.

Once I cleaned everything and put a band aid on my hand. I severed everyone and ate. Me and Edward were the quietest ones I caught them staring a couple of times. They just kept talking, Alice just kept staring at us. After I cleaned the dishes I was about to go to my room until Alice dragged me to her's. It smelt like Jasper and her mixed together.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bella you didn't even talk at breakfast" she was yelling. Ugh once I told her everything she gave me a hug.

"Alice I fell for him I don't want to ruin our friendship" sniffling deeply.

"Bella Edward is a nice guy I bet he likes you too don't worry" she gave me another hug before I left. I was going to my room when I felt Edward right behind me. I already know that he was going to say.

"I'm sorry Edward I ruined our friendship" the tears were coming fast before I could let him talk; I locked myself in the bathroom.

* * *

N94: PLEASE REVIEW!

I Know Short Chapter SORRY!

This Is A SHOUT OUT to DEVYANI.

MY BFFE! (best friend for eternity)

Next Chapter Is Interesting!


	4. Library Run Down

N94: NKOTB

What To Do What To Do?

Hurting This Is The Chapter!

* * *

EPOV

Before I could even speak she was in the bathroom crying. I decide to wait for her outside of the door. I sat my back to the door with my butt on the floor. I saw Jacob and he looked pissed.

"What did you do" he was yelling.

"Nothing she ran in there before I could even speak" I explained. He just nodded and walked to the door and knocked.

"Bella open the door let me come in" she opened the door and let him in. I was kind of jealous but she really didn't want to talk to me. After a few moments she came out dressed and with puffy red eyes. I hurt her. I felt guilty for making Bella the one I love cry.

"Bella we need to talk" I said sadly. Jacob spoke for her.

"Not right now" not now but now was perfect. They just left I was getting worried I went to Emmett. He was in the living room. Emmett looked up.

"Hey Edward what's up"

"I'm worried about Bella"

"Just go talk to her she's at the library" it must be the one she goes to it's the closest one on campus.

"Thanks Emmett" I ran upstairs to change grabbed my car keys and went to the library to find Bella.

When I got there I saw Mike Newton oh how I hate him. I saw Bella talking to him then I saw him holding her hand I felt this pain I knew that it wouldn't go away. I drove home in pain and anger how could she do this we were best friends we made love. I knew she didn't love me. I ignored everyone and locked myself in our bathroom. I heard everyone knocking and worrying. I didn't care right now I just needed to get away.

* * *

N94: What Is Mike Doing?

PLEASE REVIEW!

The Hurt Continues!


	5. Talking Is Never Good

N94:NKOTB

Keep Reading!

* * *

BPOV

I had gone to the library to think and calm down. When I saw Mike he gave me a hug. I knew him he had the same Calculus course as me. We started talking about the course and he asked me out I told him I had to think about it. I really wasn't because I was in love with someone else. He tried to hold my hand I just pulled away and excused myself. I decided to go home. When I got home Alice and Jacob dragged me all the way to my room.

"What's wrong" I was concerned.

"Edward he's upset and he needs someone to talk to" she said quietly.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please Bella he would talk to you" she was pleading she knew I would give in. I knocked no answer. I knocked one more time I decided to talk.

"Edward please come out" I heard someone's feet. Edward came out with puffy eyes. Was he crying? Did I do this? I was about to ask him but he just walked passed me. I followed him he turned around abruptly me bumping into him. I moved back I could see his emerald eyes were dark and angry.

"I wished I never slept with you" he yelled. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. It hurt more than anything I ever felt. It was like he died and I would never see him again. Tears just rolled down. I fell to my knees crying harder than ever. Jacob picked me up and brought me inside my room. I was crying. Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob tried to comfort me but it wasn't working. My heart was broken. I finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

N94: Did He Really Mean It?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love Place Next!


	6. Sanctuary

N94: NKOTB

A Place Of Peace!

* * *

EPOV

I drove to the one place that I could be alone. It was a little place that I found when I first moved to Phoenix. It had a tree next to a stream it was great. I came here before exams so I could relax and calm down. I heard footsteps. I was just looking into the moonlight. I felt someone touch me it was Tanya. She brought Jasper and Emmett. I knew they where going to ask questions I really didn't feel like it I wanted peace.

"Edward Bella is really torn up about what you said" she was worried.

"What did you mean" Jasper didn't know.

"Bella was crying last night about her virginity and Edward asked if he could be her first" Emmett was explaining good I didn't feel like it.

"Oh that's great you guys can be together" she was excited.

"They slept together now he loves her but explain why you yelled" he was angry.

"I went to the library to talk to Bella and I saw ugh Mike Newton touching Bella holding her hand and my heart broke"

"Everything will be ok" she rubbed my back sitting down next to me.

"No because I won't have Bella" I closed my eyes the pain was too much.

"I like Bella but you can find another girl" Jasper just made me even angrier but I knew he was right. I just stood up and walked to my car not looking back to see if they were coming too.

When I finally got home everyone was asleep. I went to me and Bella's room to pack my stuff. I grabbed my toothbrush pictures. I saw Bella one last time before I made my way down the hall. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around it was Rosalie.

"Where are you going" she was tired. I could tell.

"I'm moving to the guest bedroom later next week or whenever I'm going to move into the dorm rooms" I explained. I started to walk up the stairs when she grabbed my shoulder again.

"If you really love Bella you wouldn't do that" wait how did she of course Emmett. Big dude, big mouth. I simply said.

"If you really love someone you have to learn to let go" I just walked upstairs. Opening the door to my temporary room for the past weeks. I started to unpack my bed so I could go to sleep. Once I was finished I put my pajama pants on and laid down. I couldn't help myself from not thinking about Bella. How she laughed when we were together or how her amazing lavender and freesia scent would make me want her. I loved how her brown eyes had passion and lust when she looked at me when I kissed her. I finally fell asleep having dreams about us being together. Forever.

* * *

N94: What's Happening?

NOOOOO!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Gone!


	7. Calls And Texts

N94:NKOTB

Leaving!

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to see all of Edward's stuff gone nothing. The first thing I thought was that he went back to Chicago. I ran to Alice's to see if she would know. I knocked a couple of times before she finally opened the door with a tired face.

"Sorry Alice but do you know where Edward is" I was worried I made him leave.

"I don't know" she just laid on the door for support. Until Rosalie came out looking awful I made her tired too.

"He's in the guest bedroom he's staying there until he gets his dorm room assignment" what he's moving to the dorms. I began to feel my heart break once again.

I went back to my room to get ready for school. When I heard a knock I ran almost tripping. It was Jacob. He gave me a hug.

"Don't worry everything will blow over" I really was hoping it would. I pulled away and grabbed my bag. Jacob wasn't dressed yet his room was upstairs and Edward was upstairs. I decided to follow Jacob and wait for him outside of his room. When he went into his room. I was debating to myself if I should go knock on Edward's door. Once I saw Jacob come out. I followed him until we met Edward's door I just stood there in a daze. Until I heard his footsteps I caught up to Jacob. He opened his door.

"Good morning" he said I turned around and just nodded I knew I had pain and hurt in my eyes. I felt depressed.

When I had lunch with the girls they were talking I just had my head down looking at them. I got out of my trance when Alice talked to me.

"Do you want to hang out tonight" she had concern in her voice. I lifted my head up trying to tell them not to worry but they still were.

"Where" I had no enthusiasm in my voice. They all looked at each other for a moment.

"Maybe the club" Rosalie said quietly. I didn't have to think about it I was in no condition to go there.

"I have a project" I said while I got up and left to my part of the campus. I had Calculus. I would see Mike.

"Hey Bella I was wondering about that date" he was itching his head he was nervous. I thought about it, it seemed like a good idea.

"Sure" I nodded and quickly called Alice to tell her that we needed to go to the mall.

"Bella is everything ok" of course well not really.

"I have a date can we go to the mall after school"

"Of course this is so great meet you after class" she hung up and I paid attention to Calculus.

EPOV

I got a text from Tanya.

E

Bella has a date with Newton

So sorry

Don't worry he'll be out of her life soon

And she'll realize she loves you

Tanya

I felt the pain again. I just wished it would go away. But I cheered up when I read the last part she always knew the right things to say. I saw Angela I thought maybe I could cheer up more if I was dating someone. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey um Angela would you like to go on a date with me" I was a bit rusty.

"Sure of course Edward" she kissed my check and waved goodbye. When I turned around I bumped into somebody. Both of our books dropped onto the floor. I quickly tried to pick them up when I realized it was Bella. She didn't look at me.

"Sorry" was all she said before she ran down the hall to class. I felt the pain again she could hardly talk to me but I couldn't blame her. From all those hurtful things I said to her but we used to be such good friends, best friends.

* * *

N94: The Mall Next!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The Mall

N94: NKOTB

The Mall!

* * *

BPOV

I met Alice at the mall. I knew I had to try to be a little more excited than I was. Then I saw The Shirt I felt me getting depressed quickly Edward had the same shirt. Tears welded up on the corner of my eyes. I wiped them when I heard Alice coming. She took me all over the mall getting clothes just in case Mike asked me out again. We drove home I helped Alice with all the bags. When I opened the door I saw Edward with his glasses on and pants no shirt. He was typing on his laptop. I heard Alice clear her throat. I forgot that I was staring at him. I ran upstairs into Alice's room where Alice setup outfits and make up. I was Bella Barbie.

"Don't go over board" I said aggressively.

"It's a date" she took over and started adding all different stuff on my face. All I could think about was how Edward's eyes were angry and dark when he said the most painful words in my life to me. I could fell me moving back and forth slowly until I couldn't hear or think.

When I woke I realized I was moving but how my legs weren't moving. My eye sight quickly realized that Edward was holding me. I jumped out of his arms almost falling but he captured my arm before I fell.

"Calm down I was just taking you to your room" he was still holding my arm. I looked at it and then back to his face.

"I have a date and I need to get ready" he let go of me. It took so much strength to not kiss him but I knew it would make matters worse.

"You are already ready and you look beautiful" he caught me blushing from that comment. I came to my senses and ran to my room closing my door, sliding down.

"Get off the floor you'll ruin your dress" she said picking me up and bringing me back to the make up.

EPOV

I saw her leave when I heard a knock downstairs. I ran and opened the door. It was no other than Mike he was holding roses in his hand. I held the door open so he could come in.

"You can sit I'll get Bella" he nodded while I ran up the stairs. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me from running up and down those damn stairs. I could stay in shape. I knocked on the door Alice opened and I saw Bella she looked so beautiful. The make up brought out her eyes so did the light blue sundress with her flats. I was staring at her when she walked right pass me. I was followed her trying to catch her scent.

I was getting jealous when I saw Mike staring too. I knew I shouldn't she wasn't mine. She grabbed the flowers and didn't look back and she left. I didn't know where she was going I felt lonely even though Alice was here. I grabbed my phone and called Angela so I could make the date tonight instead of tomorrow. She said she would be ready in an hour.

I took a shower and got changed into my nice clothes. I took one quick glance in the mirror. I grabbed my keys and drove my way to Angela's occasionally thinking of Bella's date.

* * *

N94: Oh Sweet Jealousy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

The Dates Next!


	9. Dating Sucks

N94:NKOTB

The Torture Continues!

* * *

BPOV

I saw Mike had a Hummer. He opened the door and I put my seat belt on. He drove to a place called La Fontanella Italian Restaurant. We both had spaghetti. He was a nice and sweet guy. After dinner he took me to the Pier. We watched the sunset he looked me straight in the eyes when he leaned in. I wasn't ready I twisted my head he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry um I think its too early can we take things slow" I whispered. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Of course Bella come let me take you home" he helped me up and drove me home.

"Well I would like to go on another date with you" he was still shy.

"I'll call you" I kissed his cheek and went inside. I saw that Emmett and Rosalie were watching a movie. I ran up to my room. I had to think if this was right if I should really keep going out with Mike when I loved Edward after what he said. I knew threw thick and thin I would always love him but I had to get over it. He didn't love me the same way.

EPOV

When I got to Angela's she was waiting outside. I got out of the car she was wearing skinny jeans and a green baby doll tee. I opened the door.

"You look beautiful" I complimented she blushed. I compared it to Bella's. Her blush was a light blush while Bella's was deep red. I went in and I drove to the Pier. I sat a blanket down and sat down. Angela followed and held my arm with her head laying on my shoulder. I planned for us to watch the sunset. I was just looking at all the other couple when I spotted Bella and Mike. He was about to kiss her. I quickly kissed Angela. I was jealous my heart sunk deep all the way to my stomach. The kiss didn't mean anything to me it wasn't Bella. Angela laid her head back on my shoulder as we watched the sunset. I helped her up when the sun set and picked the blanket up. I drove her home and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I drove home and went inside I saw Emmett and Rosalie watching a movie. I wished I could have that with Bella. I decided to take a hot shower. I didn't feel to well. I kept thinking about how I hurt Bella. We had a connection. She is the only girl for me but I know she doesn't feel the same. I wish we both can be friends again. We had great times together.

* * *

N94: Poor Dating.

PLEASE REVIEW!

The Plan Next!


	10. Plans

N94: NKOTB

Juicy I Swear!

* * *

BPOV

I woke up from the dream that will never happen. Me and Edward were walking down the beach hand and hand. He was telling me how much he loved me. I sat up in my bed and made it, before taking a shower. I was going to school early I really didn't feel like seeing Edward it would only hurt more. The hot water erased all my worries. I dried up and got dressed, grabbing my books before heading out my room door.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Alice.

"You eat before you head out to school Missy" she crossed her arms, sounding like my mother.

"Fine who's cooking today" she was going to get her way either way.

"They are in the kitchen go look" I walked down the stairs. Apparently everyone woke up early for school today. I saw someone in the kitchen. I went to go sit on the stools near the counter. It was Edward. I just ignored him like he wasn't the one cooking just staring through him. He turned around and jumped. I was just staring like nothing happened. He started to talk to me. I wasn't paying attention. I passed him and got some juice in the portable cups and left without saying goodbye to anyone.

APOV

Tanya kept exchanging looks between Edward and Bella before she left out the door and he going upstairs. I felt bad that neither of them didn't know they loved each other. We all weren't going to say anything. It was their problem but it hurt us all seeing them in pain.

"We have to do something" she explained.

"It all will blow over" Jacob said blandly.

"We need to come up with a plan" I insisted it was a great idea.

"Edward is really broken up about it he just wants everything to go back to normal" my brother said.

"Maybe we all can 'leave' for the weekend and let them fix it" Rosalie wanted something to happen too.

"Good idea what about their dates" what dates Bella only went on a date with Mike, but he asked her out again what was Jasper saying.

"Dates what dates" thanks Jacob I was getting kind of confused.

"Bella has a date with Mike Newton this weekend" I explained about Bella, but what about Edward.

"Edward has the same but with Angela" oh wow Angela I guess Emmett was talking to Edward. While I was talking to Bella.

"Ok we take their cars and keys to the house and lock them in. They would eventually get bored and talk this out" I never recognize how smart my boyfriend was.

* * *

N94: Plans Yay!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Plan In Motion!


	11. Drinking And Friends Don't Mix

N94:NKOTB

Plan In Motion!

* * *

BPOV

Ugh I'm stuck home all by myself. Edward was doing only god knows what. Everyone else was going to the beach. I had a date but Mike canceled he had to do something. I'm locked in and I can't find my keys for the house or my car. Alice took it somewhere. I thought Edward was sleeping so I was going to wake him but he wasn't there.

I heard the door open downstairs. I ran, not actually tripping for once, down the stairs. I saw Tanya and Jacob pushing Edward in the house.

"If you guys don't make up than you will be stuck in here for the whole week" she said before leaving with Jacob and locking the door. Edward ran to the door and tried to unlock it. Didn't he just see them lock it.

"Great I had a date tonight" he was angry. He really didn't want to be stuck with me.

"You dating hmmm wow cool" it hurt but I tried to play it off. I ran to my room him following. I tried to lock the door before he put his foot in. He opened the door looking at me sadly.

"It was canceled" he tried to smile it just hurt more.

"I really don't care we aren't friends anymore" let's see how he likes it.

"I really want to be friends again" he grabbed my hand I pulled away. I missed his touch already.

"That's a bad idea-look at what happened" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"We can forget about that and don't worry it's the past" I let out a sigh before I spoke.

"Friends-really are you sure"

"Yeah positive" he smiled that crooked smile I loved. It caused my knees to go weak. I almost fell but Edward caught my arm.

"What are friends for" he said matter a factly. I couldn't breathe finally I caught the words I was going to say.

"Um let's watch a movie" I went into my room so I could change. I heard him leave. I found one of my favorite movies Grease. Edward only watched it to make me happy. I ran downstairs excitedly. I hadn't seen the movie in a while. I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped down the last stair. Edward saved me in his glasses and green pajama pants. I had to be more careful if he was going to be the one who always saved me. I put the disc in the dvd player and sat on the couch. I got up to get a drink. He was making popcorn.

EPOV

I went to the kitchen to get the popcorn. Bella already put in the movie. I found some beer it must have been Emmett's or Jacob's oh well. They all wanted us to make up and we did so the owed us. I grabbed the popcorn and put in a bowl to share with Bella. I walked and sat down next to Bella putting the popcorn in the middle to divide us.

"Um can I have one" she asked. Wait when did she drink beer was it because of Newton.

"You don't drink beer" I put all of the beer on the coffee table.

"Yes I do" she grabbed the beer and drank some. She paid attention to the movie. It was Grease her favorite. I only watched it to please her. It was actually good. Danny loved Sandy but he was in a gang. She won him over by turning into a Pink Lady. It was sweet. I felt Bella kissing my neck. I suspected that she was drunk. I pulled away even though I loved it. She was drunk I wasn't going to do that to her. I got up and she was passed out already. I picked her up so I could bring her to her room. Good thing she was in her pajamas she might think I was trying to take advantaged of her when she woke up tomorrow. I was about to leave and got to the guest room when she grabbed my hand.

"Will you stay with me" she begged me. I laid in the bed with her pulling the covers over our bodies. I know nothing would ever happen with us she didn't love me. She was hasty when I asked her to be friends again. I have to let go even if it means staying friends in the process. I rather be friends with her than nothing at all.

* * *

N94: Nice Work Bella!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Waking Up!


	12. Confusion

N94: NKOTB

Wake Up!

* * *

BPOV

I woke up with a major headache. I got up and ran to the bathroom kicking someone. It was Edward he stayed with me last night while I was drunk. I wondered if he laid on the bed and just fell off or did he sleep on the floor. I looked over myself to make sure he didn't take advantage of me but he wasn't like that. Ever. I ran into the bathroom I threw up yuck. I drank way too much now I knew why I didn't drink alcohol. I got changed into a t-shirt and some jeans. I took some medicine for my headache and my nausea. I heard Edward start to wake. I went downstairs to make breakfast to thank Edward for taking care of me. I must have been acting disrespectful or crazy. I cracked some eggs and mixed them. I put them in a hot pan. I felt to hands around my waist and then a kiss on my cheek. I looked back and it was Edward. I loved how it felt, but we were friends now. Nothing could ruin this if I just let him do that. I looked at him weirdly.

"What are you thinking" I yelled at him. He shook his head like he was just waking up. I never saw him sleep walk or even sleep touch.

"I'm sorry Bella-I didn't mean too" please don't be sorry I said to myself. I wished he would do it again. Did he like me? I felt excitement I would have a chance.

After breakfast I was going to call Tanya she knew Edward better than Emmett or Alice. She would know if he did. I placed eggs on both our plates. He was a little embarrassed about how he touched me. We only made small talk about school. He went to go watch tv.

Once I got upstairs I grabbed my phone and called Tanya. Jacob answered.

"Are you guys friends again" he asked.

"Let me talk to Tanya" I told him. He called her.

"Hey Bella" she said.

"Um Tanya I have to ask you something"

"What is it is Edward ok" she worried too much. I was like that too.

"Yes but it is about him"

"What is it"

"Does he like me"

"Do you like him" she asked.

"I love him now answer my question"

"Um I have to go sorry" she just hung up. I didn't have any information.

EPOV

I can't believe I kissed Bella she must be mad. We only talked a little bit at breakfast. I was going to go upstairs to make sure she wasn't mad. I thought it was a dream most of my dreams seem so real. I went upstairs and heard Bella talking to someone.

"I love him now answer my question" I figured it was Mike. She just met the guy how could she love him already. I thought we were soul mates lovers how could she. Even though she was never mine or didn't even know I loved her. I just went to my room to sulk. My life was nothing without her. She was my everything.

* * *

N94: Confusing Dork!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Finding Out!


	13. Finding Out

N94:NKOTB

Find Out!

* * *

BPOV

I went downstairs to go watch tv with Edward. He wasn't there I just thought he went to his room. The floor of my room wasn't very comfortable; I figured he went to go take a nap. Everyone came home hours later.

"Where's Edward" Tanya asked dropping her bags.

"Upstairs I think he's sleeping he won't come out" I said eating popcorn watching Law and Order: SVU. Emmett picked me up, dragging me upstairs, before I could even protest. Tanya followed closely. Tanya knocked on the door, no one answered. She knocked one more time before, Emmett opened the door.

I saw Edward laying next to Angela, passed out. I felt like I was stabbed a million times. I broke down, my knees hitting the wood flooring. I cried the hardest, I ever cried. I heard Edward wake up and gasp. He fell to his knees too. He tried to hug me I just pulled away. Jacob picked me up and brought me to my room and laid me down on my bed. He kept pushing my hair out of my face. I just wanted to go in a ditch and die. The pain was unbearable I felt like nothing.

"Shhh Bella calm down sweetie" Rosalie tried to calm me down. Nothing was going to work. It didn't matter. I cried til I had no more tears. Til I fell asleep.

EPOV

I went to Bella's room to check up on her. I knew I was the reason she was crying, but I didn't know why. I opened the door. Jacob and Tanya were sleeping in my old bed. They were scared that Bella would start crying again. She filled the entire house with her crying and sobbing.

"Edward" Bella called me. I thought she was awake, but her eyes were closed.

"Edward" she was having dreams about me. Why?

"I love you Edward" she loves me. That's why she was crying she was heart broken just like me. I hurt her badly. I went to my room. I was going to lay in my bed, but I realized Angela was sleeping there. I'm going to make a promise. The only person I will ever sleep with was going to be Bella.

I grabbed some blankets and went to go sleep on the couch. I knew my dreams would be sweet and pleasant Bella was going to be in them.

* * *

N94: He Found Out Finally!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love One Word Next!


	14. Love Equals Happiness

N94: NKOTB

Does He Tell Her!

* * *

BPOV

I woke up woozy. I cried hard last night. I probably didn't let anyone sleep. I sat up and saw Jacob and Tanya sleeping on Edward's old bed. I had to make it up to everyone. I was going to make chocolate chip pancakes. My specialty. I dressed in my favorite t-shirt and shorts. I went downstairs to make the pancakes. I heard light snores. I looked at the couch. Why was Edward sleeping there? Angela is upstairs, did she kick him out, but it's his room. I went to the kitchen. Heating the pan and mixing the batter. I heard voices coming slowly in from upstairs. Everyone was awake. I made tons of pancakes.

I decided to make them fancy. Decorating everyone's putting whipped cream and more chocolate chips on the top. Everyone was sitting at the table, even Angela. Edward was still sleeping. Angela recognized where I was looking and she walked to Edward pushing him lightly. I saw Alice give a worried look like he was dead, he was still snoring.

"Where is Bella" he asked for me. I walked to him. He was still sleeping. I sat down on the floor next to his face. I heard him breathing in and out evenly. I pushed him hard enough that would wake up Jacob, the king of sleep.

I stood up. I knew what I had to do. I raised my hand high and gave Edward the hardest smack of his life right across his face. There was a huge red mark. He stood up fast making him slightly dizzy. I grasped my hand it hurt like hell. He woke up didn't he.

Everyone was silent. Edward stared at me like looking into my soul. He pushed me right into the wall. He stood in front of me his hands on both sides of the wall next to my face. I knew he wasn't going to do anything. I giggled lightly. I heard someone gasp, probably Alice or Tanya. Edward looked relaxed after I giggled.

"Angela could we talk outside" he asked her. She nodded and followed him out. I laughed quietly. Rosalie looked at me and smiled. We both knew where this was going.

"We have to stop dating" he said blandly not really caring. I heard a slap. He got hit again, I laughed louder. I really didn't know why, it seemed funny. She stormed inside grabbing her jacket and leaving. I continued decorating the pancakes and placed them in front of everyone. Edward finally came in. I had a smile glued to my face. I had to admit I was happy she was out of his life.

We all ate talking about the weekend and school. Alice brought up shopping, which her and Rose were going to do. Edward just ate his pancakes in silence. I knew he was mad at me because of the smack. He dissevered it he broke my heart, more than once.

After breakfast I cleaned up, while everyone went in the Lounge playing games or in the living room watching tv. I was going to go play a game with Jake when Edward grabbed me and pulled me into my room. I could tell he was pissed, his eyes were dark and face not brightful like usual.

He sat me on my bed. I felt tears weld up. I felt his lips crash down on mine. He kissed me passionately like when he took my virginity. I was confused he pulled away wiping my tears.

"I love you Bella" he said softly and confidently. I was breathless. I started to cry again. It was happy tears not sad ones.

"Why are you crying" he wiped the fresh tears. Cupping my face with his soft warm hand.

"I'm just happy you feel this way because I love you too more than you can possibly-" he cut me off with another kiss. I heard cheering. Everyone was in my room looking at me and Edward kiss. I felt all the blood rise to my face causing me to blush.

"Can I move back in" he asked holding my hand.

"Yes" he kissed my hand before he pecked my lips.

"I don't want to hear noises" Jacob said. He slept upstairs. Emmett was laughing hard his face turning red. Rosalie knocked the back of his head so he could stop laughing.

I was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. Everyone was happy that me and Edward were together. I hope it would stay that way. Edward left to go and bring his stuff back into our room.

I went to take a shower. The hot water was relaxing. I got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around my chest. I went to the room to get some underwear. I saw that Edward brought all his stuff back into the room.

I turned into the room and jumped when Edward came in. He just stared at me. He looked at me up and down. His grip slipped and his box fell on his foot. I saw him jump and sit on the bed holding his foot. I giggled he dropped it because of my plain, old body sure. I went over to go check on his poor, hurting foot. I saw that it was going to get swollen if he didn't get ice on it.

He kissed me cheek. I looked up to see him looking in my eyes his emerald eyes glistening.

"I love you" he said cupping my face with his hand. Caressing my cheek. He really did love me his eyes said it. I looked into his eyes trying to tell him I loved him too.

"I love you too" I kissed his cheek, before grabbing my underwear. I went to the bathroom to go change. I planned we were going to talk about this relationship.

* * *

N94: They Got Together Yay!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Breaking Up!


	15. Break Up To Make Up

N94:NKOTB

Breaking Up!

* * *

BPOV

Me and Edward talked about our new relationship. I told him that I had to break it off with Mike before we started anything. I called Mike so we could go and meet for coffee. I told Edward that I would meet him after class, but Mike didn't go to Calculus so I had to go see him after. Edward wouldn't mind I was his already.

I saw Mike sitting already with two coffees. I went inside and sat in front of him.

"Mike we have to talk" how was I going to do this.

"What is it Bella" he was a great guy but I loved Edward.

"Mike we have to stop dating" I looked down so I couldn't look into his puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella for whatever I did please" he grabbed my hand. I just left it there what more pain could I cause him.

"Please stop Mike its not you, you're really a nice guy it's just that- I fell in love with someone else"

"Why are you touching my girlfriend" I looked up and it was Edward he looked angry. I got up so this wouldn't start into a fight.

"I don't want any trouble" Mike looked scared he left. He waved goodbye to me, before getting into his car. I grabbed Edward pulling him to his car. I didn't want to make an even bigger scene.

"Edward" I touched his cheek with my incredibly small hand. He looked down not paying attention to me. I pulled his head to look at me.

"I was breaking it off with him" he looked up. He had a sorry look on his face.

"Sorry" he said kissing my cheek. He over reacted. I would of done the same thing. He opened the door to his car. We were going home I supposed until he drove on a dirt road.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"You'll see" he kept driving. I was getting anxious. He held my hand. All I saw was woods when he stopped the car. It was getting dark out. He opened my door holding my hand. He walked into the woods. I clung to him. He laughed lightly.

I saw light. It was an open area. There was a blanket on the floor and a basket. It was set up under a tree near a calm stream. It was calm and serene. I loved it.

"How did you find this"

"I found it when we first moved here" he pulled me to the blanket and sat me down on his lap. I saw his eyes twinkle when he looked at me. I loved this man more than anything. I would die for him. He was mine and I would have him forever.

He opened the basket and brought out two sandwiches. He really didn't know how to cook a lot of things. It was perfect.

"I know I can't cook" he smiled the crooked smile that sent my heart in reboot mode.

"Its perfect" I said touching his cheek with my hand. He gave me a sandwich and we started to eat. I looked at the moonlight that hit the stream causing it shimmer. I felt him staring at me. I looked at him and he looked at the stream. He looked at me again and I caught him. He laughed lightly. I could see the happiness and love in his eyes. When we were finished he stood up and held his hand out. I took his hand helping me up. He pulled me close. He put his hand on my waist and the other in my hand. I laid my head on his shoulder. We swayed to no music. I could feel his touch send electricity through out my body.

He kissed my cheek, before kissing my lips. I put my arms around the back of his neck. He kissed me sweetly. His warm, soft lips moved with mine. It was like we were glued together. We stopped swaying; I slid my hand to unbutton his shirt. He stopped me by grabbing my hand, and pulled away.

"Bella, I just got you, I don't want to lose you" he said. His eyes gentle and sincere.

"You won't, I want this" I looked deep in his eyes. He looked for doubt, but I wasn't doubting anything. I loved him more than he could possibly know. Nothing would make me stop loving this man.

I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him. He responded by hugging me closely to his body. It was like we were made for each other, we fit perfect like a puzzle that had been solved. I slid my hands and started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't stop me this time. I took it off and dropped it on the ground.

He pulled my shirt up. I slowly sat down on the floor. Edward still kissing me, followed. My hands traced his chest. He laid me down on the blanket. Him on top of me, his hands supporting his weight. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down with my feet. His hands caressed my body sending a new sensation over my body. He undid my shorts and took them off. I was content. I never wanted this to end. It was perfect.

He kissed me passionately, his tongue sliding on my bottom lip. His kisses trailed down and up to my jaw line to my shoulder. He pulled my underwear off with one hand and unclipped my bra with the other. I pulled his boxers down.

He looked at me in awe and love. I pulled his face toward mine, looking into his deep emerald eyes.

"I love you" I felt myself get lost into his eyes. His eyes were filled with love and passion not lust. It showed that he loved me more than anything.

"I know, I love you too" he kissed me holding me tighter. I felt him at my entrance. He slowly and smoothly went inside me. I wanted nothing more than to be connected to him in any way possible. I pushed him farther inside me, all the way to my wall. He went slowly causing me to hold tighter to him. He breathed in my scent. He smelled delightful a scent that I would smell everyday of my life and not get used to.

This was not sex it was love. Nothing better than this. Each move he made, I felt how much he loved me. His hands traveled my body sending electricity to spark through out my body. He moved slowly in and out. I would remember the way I felt for him forever. He loved me and I loved him. My hands were tangled in his hair as he kissed me sweetly yet passionately. He moved slowly, but harder our climax reaching each other. My nails dug into his back. He moaned lowly. I smiled into his kiss. He looked at me his eyes smiling.

I caught myself blushing lightly. He touched my cheek with his hand, lightly caressing it. We rolled, me on top of him. I could hear his heart racing. He brushed my hair back. He kissed my forehead. I looked up at him my hands under my chin, just staring at him. He smiled gently causing me to smile back. My fingers drawed circles on his bare chest. I knew we had to get back. The moonlight hit us causing his bronze hair to sparkle slightly. This was the best day of my life.

He found our clothes. I put my bra and underwear on. I saw his muscle flex, while he pulled his pants up. I loved everything about him the way he smiled. How he knew all the right things to say. He helped me with my pants. I had my shirt on when he lifted me off the ground. He spun me, kissing me. There was a breeze, making me shiver. He drove home his hand in mine.

* * *

N94: See They Didn't Break Up!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Go To My Poll To See If I Should Continue!


	16. Forever And Always

N94: NKOTB

Ok I'm Sorry But This Is The End Sorry!

I Just Didn't Want To Keep Dragging It On!

* * *

BPOV

We got home; Jacob was doing dishes with Tanya. Emmett and Rosalie were out on a date. I saw Alice and Jasper in the Lounge playing chess. I went to our and took a shower, Edward joined me. He washed my hair and I his. He dried me off and got my clothes. He smiled lightly, before he let me change.

I went into the room and saw him on his bed. We both had queens. I joined him wrapping my arms around his chest. He pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my nose then my cheek. I looked up seeing him stare at me.

"You are the one that I want" he said with a light smile across his lips.

"You got that from my movie" I laughed lightly.

"But it's true I love you more than my own life" he looked straight into my eyes.

"I rather die than to be without you" I said sternly making sure he knew I was serious. I saw his lips curl up into a bright smile. I've never seen him so happy in the entire time I knew him.

"You're the most important thing-person in my life" I immediately kissed him. The words made my heart beat faster than ever. I knew I wanted to be with him forever. He was my life, my soul, my everything. My lips turning into a smile while he kissed me.

I laid on his chest hearing his heart beat slowly. He belonged to me. He was playing with my hair. He kissed the top of my head. I felt myself drift to dream, sweet dreams of me and Edward together.

This was perfect being with your best friend and new boyfriend who I knew who always love me no matter what. I know that we would always be together no matter what people say or what he does, we will stay strong and trust each other.

_Forever and Always._

_

* * *

_

N94: Ok So I'm Having A New Story Coming Out!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'll Have A Sneak Peek Of My New Story Soon!


	17. Sneak Peek

**N94:**Here's Your Sneak Peak On _Lost Without You._

I Will Also Be Working On Another New Story!

* * *

"I was your best friend you perv" I yelled and walked out the door. I walked down the path of the drive way all my anger heating my face, tears rolling down my face.

"Bella wait Bella" he yelled. I kept walking not even close to the end of the drive way. He grabbed my wrist. I pulled away and looked at his face. The front door was open with all our friends faces shocked and smiling.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I can't believe you. You actually thought I was going to sleep with you, when you hardly knew who I was. I don't know how you can go on using all those girls at school. Fuck you Edward. They have feelings too" I yelled and kept walking. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me toward him.

"Bella I'm really sorry I mean I-" he said looking deep into my eyes. I cut him off.

"God Edward I'm disappointed in you" the tears rolled on and on as I yelled at him.

"You aren't the boy I fell in love with. I thought I loved you, but apparently I was stupid and totally wrong. You weren't brought up this way. You were brought up to respect woman. What would Elizabeth and Edward say about this? They would be way more disappointed than I am right now. You fucking jerk" I yelled louder.

"Don't call me, don't text me, don't even look at me, I don't want to see you, you are officially not my best friend anymore" I threw the bracelet he gave me on the floor and walked to my truck, not even looking back.

* * *

**N94:** I Hope You'll Like It!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Tell Me When You Would Like It To Come Out!


End file.
